El beso del Ángel
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: Candy no logra aliviar su dolor sola. Por eso, alguien la visita con deseo de consolarla en la Colina de Pony. Momento inspirado en "Floricienta".


**El beso del Ángel**

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras! Espero que todas estén muy bien. Mañana celebro mi cumpleaños._** ** _:)_** ** _"_** ** _Amor dulce y definitivo" está en pausa por ahora, pero les aseguro que tengo un buen motivo. Quienes logren adivinarlo, tendrán una dedicación en el nuevo capítulo. La historia les da la pista. Por el momento, quiero regalarles este minific inspirado en una romántica y a la vez triste escena de la novela de Cris Morena "Floricienta"_**

 ** _Esta novela combina el cuento "La Cenicienta" con el musical "La Novicia Rebelde" No hace mucho tiempo, encontré un video en Youtube, que mostraba las similitudes entre Candy, y Floricienta. Aquí le dejo algunas._**

 ** _Candy y Florencia: Dos huérfanas con rizos. Alegres, soñadoras, y con corazones de oro. (Aunque Flor es más alocada, jajaja)_**

 ** _Anthony y Federico: Dos príncipes rubios y tiernos, con apodos. Don Freezer (Fede, quien antes era muy frío y estricto, producto de su educación alemana. Pero Flor devolvió la alegría a su corazón) y Príncipe de las rosas. (Anthony) Ambos soñaban con casarse con sus amadas. Triste, e injustamente, la tragedia se los llevó. Pero jamás son olvidados._**

 ** _Terry y Máximo: El segundo amor de las chicas, al principio no se llevan nada bien, y el amor aparece tiempo después. Ambos corresponden a títulos de nobleza. Max es Conde, y Terry es heredero a Duque._**

 ** _Eliza y Delfina: Dos brujas malvadas y mentirosas que gozan con el sufrimiento de las protagonistas. Gran diferencia: Delfina se arrepiente y su corazón se transforma gracias a la bebita de Flor._**

 ** _Neil y Lorenzo: Cómplices de las brujas, pero distintos. (Neil y Eliza son hermanos, mientras Lorenzo y Delfina son esposos.) Ambos se enamoran de la protagonista, y engañan. Pero Lorenzo también se enmienda._**

Era una tarde de otoño, una tarde más después de aquella tragedia. Candy había vuelto al Hogar de Pony, para recuperarse. Sin embargo, aún alejada de aquel lugar donde compartió momentos tan felices con él, su dolorido corazón no se curaba. Se fue de la mansión, pues le pesaba mucho seguir ahí sin su ser más amado. Pero los recuerdos estaban marcados, y no quería olvidarlo. Hacía varios días que no mostraba su sonrisa. Sus dos madres estaban muy preocupadas, igual que los niños, no soportaban ver triste a su amiga.

Anthony la observaba desde el Cielo, junto a su madre. Se sintió feliz de reunirse con ella, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía ver a su amada sufriendo tanto. Él también lloraba, ansiaba consolarla. Por eso, con gran determinación le hizo una petición a Dios.

\- Señor por favor, permítame verla una vez más. Yo acepto el hecho de que era mi tiempo de venir aquí, pero aquel día yo le hice una promesa. Quiero cumplirla, y ayudarla a curar su corazón. Sé que el tiempo es el mejor aliado, pero yo siento que me necesita, tengo que decirle que estoy bien. No soporto verla llorar, y menos por mí.

\- Hijo mío, siempre fuiste noble, sincero y generoso. Veo que realmente la amaste con todo tu corazón.

\- Aún la amo.

\- Por ello, te aseguro que jamás serás olvidado. Anthony, te nombro oficialmente Ángel Guardián de Candy. Y en verdad te digo, un soplo divino tuyo, quedará en esa persona que la hará feliz. En cuanto a tu petición, te la concedo. Ve, y cumple tu promesa hijo.

\- Muchas gracias Señor.

Anthony descendió a la Tierra, encontró a su amada pequeña sentada en la colina abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba.

\- ¿A dónde te fuiste Anthony? Es demasiado para mí, no voy a poder soportarlo. Te necesito, te necesito…

\- Candy, por favor no llores más, no llores.

Anthony estaba junto a ella, pero no lo podía ver. En un intento de hacerse notar, le habló al oído.

\- Mi dulce Candy, esto es para ti.

Y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

Candy de repente abrió los ojos sorprendida, levantó su rostro y llevó la mano a su mejilla. Aquella calidez era inconfundible para ella, era la tercera vez que la sentía. Su corazón latió fuertemente, se volteó, y preguntó:

\- Anthony. ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí Candy, soy yo.

Finalmente, el rubio de ojos azules y brillantes apareció a su lado sonriéndole. Vestía una larga túnica blanca, y tenía hermosas y enormes alas. La chica se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito, mientras él reía.

\- Anthony, Anthony… – Apenas lograba decir, y lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo la cara en su pecho. El joven ángel correspondió dulcemente al abrazo, el cual duró un buen rato. –

Cuando se separaron, Candy finalmente habló.

\- Anthony ¿Estoy soñando, o estás aquí?

\- No Candy, no es un sueño. Aquí estoy.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí

\- Lo sabía, ese beso fue tuyo, yo te sentí. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

\- Ella está bien.

\- Anthony, quiero decirte una sola cosa

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo quiero estar bien.

\- Ya lo sé

\- Quiero estar bien, pero mi corazón me duele y no sé cómo curarlo, es que te extraño tanto. – Decía la rubia con voz quebrada. Y volvió a refugiarse en su fuerte pecho. –

\- Shhh, ya no sufras más por favor Candy. Por eso he venido, vine a ayudarte, y a cumplir nuestra promesa.

\- Anthony…

\- Estamos juntos aquí en La Colina de Pony. Y vine a decirte…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Candy, te amo. Te amo desde que te vi en el portal de las rosas. Te amo por tu valor, tu bondad, tu generosidad… amo todo de ti. Lo que más agradezco, es haber vivido lo suficiente para conocer el amor, contigo. Y aún si no estoy en este mundo, jamás dejaré de amarte.

\- ¡ANTHONY!

La chica volvió a llorar a lágrima viva, y entre sollozos dijo aquello que el joven anhelaba oír de sus labios.

\- Yo también te amo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡No es justo!

\- Candy, no llores más por favor, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

\- Pero…

\- Escúchame Candy. Ahora me puedes ver, pero si alguna vez no me puedes ver…

\- ¡Voy a ir a donde estés!

\- No Candy, no.

\- Voy a ir a donde estés para verte. ¿Dónde vas a estar?

\- No.

\- ¡Sí!

\- No Candy, por favor. Tú tienes que amar, tú tienes que seguir amando. Aunque no me veas, siempre estaré contigo. Me he convertido en tu Ángel Guardián. Y te aseguro que serás muy feliz.

\- Anthony…

\- Candy, más allá de todo, más allá de las palabras, más allá de todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos, más allá de los cuerpos, más allá de ti y de mí. Lo único que importa, créeme, es este amor que nosotros dos tenemos. No lo niegues nunca, y no lo vas a perder nunca.

\- No, no lo haré.

\- Candy, yo estoy bien, y tú también necesitas estar bien.

\- Sí, estaré con Stear y Archie.

\- Sí, ellos te necesitan, bien. Todos los que te quieren desean que vuelvas a sonreír.

\- Ay Anthony, ¿Cómo seré feliz sin ti?

\- Candy, piénsalo. Piensa esto, nuestro amor es verdaderamente indestructible. Así que tarde o temprano, va a ganar. Va a tener un final feliz, yo te lo prometo Candy.

Ante aquellas palabras, la jovencita finalmente mostró una genuina y dulce sonrisa.

\- Sí…

Candy, mi amor, recuerda esto siempre. Va a haber un final feliz.

\- Sí Anthony, te creo.

Los dos rubios sonriendo, sin dudarlo acercaron sus rostros cada vez más. Y juntaron sus labios en aquel beso dulce y profundo que ambos secretamente habían soñado.

Luego de aquel beso, el ángel comenzó a elevarse nuevamente al Cielo.

\- ¡Anthony, espera!

La rubia tomó su mano y lo jaló suavemente, para poder abrazarlo una vez más. Con ese abrazo, cada uno grabó en su memoria características fragancias. El ángel de ojos de cielo, disfrutó con deleite el dulce aroma a rosas de los rizos de la pecosa. Mientras, ella disfrutaba de su aroma a maderas, que era exactamente como el de la colina.

\- Recuerda Candy, siempre me tendrás, y serás muy feliz.

\- Gracias Anthony.

Dándole otro tierno beso en los labios, volvió al Cielo el joven de cabellos dorados.

Y así fue como un dulce corazón lastimado, comenzó a sanar con el beso de su ángel amado.

FIN

 _ **Bueno queridas lectoras, espero les haya gustado. cualquier pregunta que tengan, la respondo con gusto**_


End file.
